The Time Mage's Son
by Revolver09
Summary: In a neighborhood that positively detests anything abnormal or strange, who would possibly care about little orphaned Harry Potter? Well, after 4 years of misery his mother rescues him and raises him with the love and care he deserves. But she isn't Lily Potter...
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Fairy Tail, these properties belong to J.K Rowling and Hiro Mashima**

 **PROLOGUE**

"Are you really going to do this, Ur?"

The rain was falling heavily on a dark and stormy night, the loud rustling of trees echoed yet the question was heard clearly. The question itself was asked by a figure disguised in a dark blue cape with white linings at the edges, a lock of curly pink hair was hanging outside of the hood. The only clue that it was in fact a young girl was the high pitched voice.

She was standing besides a taller, straighter figure in the same type of hooded dark blue cape that covered his entire body. He just remained silent as he and the young girl were watching the final member of the little group who the first figure had directed the question at. They were all standing in front of a modestly big brick building with a white sign that read in black letters, _Tachibana's Orphanage_. The last unknown figure also had a dark blue cape but unlike the others, this one had it's hood down and the cape was more opened.

This final figure was revealed to be a tall, pale-skinned woman with waist length, smooth dark purple hair and red eyes. Now, it wasn't really visible because of the cape but she had a very voluptuous figure. She wore a black tabard-like garment with a white cross on her large chest that was skin tight and exposed her back. Her hands and half of her harms were covered in strange silver gloves while the rest of her arms and shoulders were bare. You could see that she had long, black high-heeled boots that would leave her upper thighs bare if it not were for her light brown, skin tight leggings. All in all, she was very beautiful.

What disturbed her natural beauty though was the incredibly sad expression her face held. The beautiful pale face was wet because of the rain but you could make out the puffy, red spots where tears had fallen. The woman's back was turned towards her two comrades and her head was looking down at a small bundle of light purple blankets held gently in her arms. Though if you looked closer, you could see the face of an adorable baby boy sticking out, sleeping peacefully despite the ongoing storm. The boy looked to be no older then 3 months old. His skin was pale, he had a cute button nose and his hair was the same dark purple color as the woman holding him.

The woman had begun to stroke the baby's right cheek with a long, slender index finger. Her lips tilted upwards into a small sad smile as the little one subconsciously leaned into her touch. The cute child seemed to absorb all of her attention as she hadn't heard her short companion's question as she repeated it and even just began to call out her name. Until…

"Ultear." The tall, cloaked male spoke for the first time in a firm yet quiet voice, almost as if they tried not to be discovered. Him speaking seemed to snap the red-eyed woman out of her small trance as her gaze turned from the baby towards him. The only male in the group brought two gloved hands from underneath his cape towards his head and pulled down his hood.

The figure was revealed to be a very handsome man. His hair was blue, short and a little spiky. The eyes were a similar shade of blue but they seemed to have a steeled resolve within them. By the right eye was a blood red tattoo in the shape of a spear. As the man revealed his face, the shortest of the group brought down her own hood. She looked to be 14 years old and her skin was pale and her eyes a light green. Her hair was pink and kind of fluffy while still being gathered at the back of her head in a long, wavy ponytail. She also wore a set of black earmuffs for… some reason. Both of them gave the now named Ultear sympathetic looks while she looked back at them with unrivaled heartbreak in her eyes.

"Ultear," The man began once again now that he had Ultear's attention. "we've been here for too long. I know this is hard for you and I can't… I can't possibly imagine how much this must pain you. But we can't stay here for much longer." The woman had now begun to tear up once again as she automatically held the little boy tighter against her chest. The pink haired girl had also teared up a bit as she gazed sadly at Ultear.

"Ur… you can alw-" "No, Meredy." Whatever the now named Meredy was going to say was interrupted by Ultear but her interruption sounded very choked out. Ultear continued to speak but she kept her tearfilled eyes at the little boy who was still sleeping snuggly against her chest.

"This is for the best. I can't be a part of his life…" She began as her hand moved and began to pet the little boy's head almost automatically. "My sins are far too many, he… he deserves someone better than me… and I do not deserve him…" Ultear was shaking slightly now and Meredy was by her side in almost an instant and gave her a comforting hug.

After keeping that position for about a minute, they let go off each other when they felt the baby stirring in Ultear's arms, signaling his soon to be awakening. Meredy smiled sadly at him, leaning down and giving the soft forehead a quick kiss before returning to the man's side.

Ultear traced a long finger slowly and softly down the baby's cheek as she began to walk towards the great wooden doors slowly. She eventually arrived there and stood barely three feet away from the door. Her eyes turned down towards the little boy once more, his cute face scrunched up slightly as her warm tears had begun to drip on his face.

The red-eyed woman couldn't help but smile at how cute the boy was as she wiped her eyes quickly. She crouched down on her knees and held up the baby so that they were face-to-face, their foreheads touched and Ultear began to whisper things to the baby. "I'm so sorry that it has to be this way…"

"I want to be there for you… I don't want to leave you… I don't want you to grow up without a mother like I did. I… I can never truly express how much it pains me that my own foolish decisions are keeping me from you." She gave his forehead another kiss though this one lasted a little longer. After about 15 seconds she gently put the baby down on the porch and she attempted to smile slightly but it broke almost immediately.

Ultear reached into a pocket on her cape and pulled out a beautiful pendant. It was bound by a slim silver chain with an ice blue krystal attached to the pendant with silver pieces in the form of wings. She kept her gaze on the pendant for a few moments before gently tucking it safely within the baby's blanket. Ultears eyes began to fill with tears once again as she leaned over the baby and whispered softly, "Perhaps our paths will cross again one day, if so then I can only pray that you will understand… just remember that I will always love you, don't ever think that you were unwanted."

She gave his forehead one last kiss before rising up to her feet. Ultear gave the baby one last sad look before pulling up her hood and knocking loudly at the door. She then ran towards her two comrades as they moved quickly towards the cover of the nearby forest. Before she had disappeared completely into the forest, Ultear turned around quickly one last time and whispered sadly in the building's direction, "Stay safe… Yuri." And then she was gone.

It was at this moment that the baby woke up. He yawned cutely before opening his eyelids which revealed a pair of curious red orbs looking around. He noticed that he was alone now and he began to wail. This stopped though as the baby boy was engulfed in a bright purple light. When it died down shortly after there was no longer a baby at the building's porch.

The baby boy had no idea where he was after the light had died down. Apparently he was in a large room with bright red and gold colors. He was in the middle of a strange carved-in symbole in the wooden floor with some candles being the only source of light. The only sounds the baby heard was his own wailing before he heard a feminine voice filled with awe seemingly coming from a corner.

"James… it worked."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor Fairy Tail, these properties belong to J.K Rowling and Hiro Mashima**

There were many people in the world who would claim that their lives were Hell, though few actually meant it. It was truly depressing that out of all the ones that claimed this, the one whose life was truly Hell was that of a five year old boy.

Little Harry Potter was the talk of the small mundane neighbourhood of Privet Drive in Little Whinging half of the time and the other half it was as if he didn't exist. The rumours surrounding him were quite scandalous and the only woman in the neighbourhood who didn't partake in the gozzip was the old cabbage-smelling cat lady at Number 2.

He was said to be a young criminal in the making. He hurt himself to gain attention, constantly took his cousin's food right out of his mouth and broke his toys. He willingly destroyed his own clothes so that he had to wear his cousin's cast offs. The boy lazed around all day and had the guts to look miserable when he actually did shores. Every adult in the neighborhood thought that he needed a good spanking.

But of course, these were only rumours started by the same people that held the child in their "care". Mr And Mrs Dursley at Number 4 had spent the last four years spouting about what a delinquent their nephew was while boasting about how perfect their own little tyke, Dudley Dursley was. Though these rumours were in fact far from the truth.

Little Harry Potter was a very cute boy. Even though he was soon turning five he looked more like a three year old. His hair was pitch black and always messy, it also looked very greasy. His pale face was always covered in one bruise or another and his startling emerald green always had a sad glint to them. His clothes, if they even could be called that, were oversized and baggy.

The reason because Harry always looked hurt wasn't because he did it himself as his aunt and uncle always told the neighbours. He looked like that because of the family he lived with. Harry had ended up on the Dursley Household doorstep when he was but 15 months old as both of his parents were dead. However, the Dursley family were proud to say that they were perfectly normal and the late Mr and Mrs Potter were as… unDursleyish as you could get.

The Dursleys didn't want to take in such a, a… a _freak_ that could pollute their own precious child. Something must have affected their decision however as they did take the boy in but it definitely wasn't the kindness of their hearts. Harry wasn't and would never be a part of the household, or even treated as a guest, and the Dursleys always made it damn clear.

Harry was brought up in a house of pain and misery. Every waking moment for the young boy was filled with taunts and hardships. The poor boy didn't even an ounce of self esteem because words of encouragement were never directed at him. Harry understood at his tender age of four that there was no one in this world that loved him.

He was forced into a cupboard under the stairs as soon as he was discovered on the Dursleys' porch and it became his room. He had started to do chores for them at age two and it was then he received his first beating as well. The words and actions of downright disgust thrown his way constantly had really broken the little boy and he truly hated himself.

Harry's story begins with him sleeping soundly in his little cot. It was, however, short lived when the loud banging against the cupboard door sounded along with a shrill, nasty female voice calling for him to, "Get up, you little freak!" Harry's bruised face scrunched up for a bit before his eyelids slowly opened to reveal the boy's pair of tired green eyes.

The reason for little Harry being called a freak is because strange things always seemed to happen around him. He could make things float, make his owies feel better and even repair broken things. The owies part worked very good when Harry was chased and beaten up by his cousin and the neighbourhood boys. The Dursleys always told him that he was seed of the devil and that he should have been drowned at birth because of it. But anyway…

Harry looked around the messy interior and found himself looking at the torn calendar he had found in a garbage can and saw that it was July 31st. Today was his birthday. Now, most kids would be positively ecstatic that it was their birthday, anticipating cake and presents. But it had never been celebrated before and Harry knew that the Dursleys hated him year round, why would today be any different?

Though Harry never thought that July 31st… felt right. He couldn't describe it exactly but it never truly felt as if that was the day of his birth. At Harry's birthday he always tried to think of his parents. He'd never seen even a photo of them and Harry had never asked since

that one time when he was two and had been beaten and locked in his cupboard for a week.

He had just been told that they were whores and drunks that got themselves killed in a car crash, but Harry didn't think that was true. Whenever Harry thought of his parents he always remembered a flash of green light and pained screams. Sometimes he also remembered echoes of a rainy storm, flashes of beautiful dark purple hair and a very gentle whisper that said, "... just remember that I will always love you, don't ever think that you were unwanted."

It was that small whisper that made Harry keep going. It was proof that there had been someone who loved him, who wanted him. It was something the Dursleys could never take away from him. Harry began to rise from his hard, thin mattress to start making breakfast for his deplorable relatives when he felt a small weight by his neck. He looked down and saw the other thing in his life that gave him hope.

Hanging from his neck was a beautiful pendant. It was very clear that it wasn't a plastic accessory you could get at the Dollar Store. It consisted of a slim, silver chain around the neck attached to a beautiful ice blue crystal through a pair of silver pieces in the form of wings. This was the one possession that was just Harry's. He's had it in his possession for as long as he can remember and Harry always thought that it was a gift from his parents.

The Dursleys had, of course, taken it away as soon as they discovered it in his blanket. A first they thought it was valuable and they thought that a freak didn't deserve anything as beautiful as that. They had tried to sell it for big money, to break it, to throw it away, to hide it but the pendant always found it's way back to Harry. This had led to hard punishment of course but Harry had eventually managed to hide it under his oversized shirt.

Harry just kept staring at the pendant, lost in his own thoughts before the loud banging sounded again. "Don't you dare laze around, boy! GET UP!" The shrill voice ordered louder and Harry wasted no time in obeying. He safely pocketed the pendant underneath his baggy shirt and opened the cupboard door only for him to see an unpleasant sight.

Sneering down at Harry's tiny form was a very ugly woman. She was tall and thin as a stick. Her blonde hair and pale green eyes didn't fit her horse-like face and long neck at all, it didn't help that she was glaring down at Harry either. Her big, horse-like teeth were very visible because of the snarl on her face. The sea green attire she wore under an apron with flower markings didn't look good on her at all. Before Harry could say anything he received a harsh slap across his already bruised left cheek.

"That's for not getting up quick enough, _freak_! Now go and make breakfast! Vernon and Diddydums should be up soon and I will not have you ruin their meal!" Harry just quickly nodded and hurried into the clean kitchen. A few small tears manifested in the corners of his eyes because of the slap and he whimpered slightly. But he kept them from falling as he knew that freaks would be punished if they cried.

Harry brought out a stool, climbed up on it and began to prepare breakfast. He never enjoyed it but Harry was actually pretty good at cooking, better than his aunt in fact, though the Dursley's would never compliment Harry. After about 25 minutes there was an ENORMOUS amount of food on the kitchen table, enough to feed an entire army. There were cereal, toast, bacon, eggs, sausages, hash browns and orange juice. The little boy's mouth watered at the sight and the smell as he poured up his uncle's coffee but he knew that he would never get to eat it.

The moment his aunt entered she didn't thank him or comment on a job well done, she merely strode up and slapped him harshly once again. "This was supposed to be finished quicker, boy!" Harry whimpered only slightly and looked up at his aunt with a fearful expression as he responded meekly. "I-I'm sorry, aunt Petunia."

The sentient horse just sneered at him, "Go back to your cupboard!" The little boy just nodded quickly but before he could move his little legs, the kitchen door opened and two more ugly people waddled in.

The first and tallest figure was an incredibly fat man, anyone sensible who saw him would think it was a miracle that he hadn't died of his own obesity. He was shorter than Petunia and he had a large, bushy brown mustache that made him look very similar to a walrus. He wore a white buttoned shirt under a beige wool vest and brown pants. Even though he never said it, Harry always wondered what kind of stores sell clothes that big. This… man was Mr Vernon Dursley, Petunia's husband.

Behind Vernon was a figure which could easily either be recognized as a pink beach ball or a pig in wig on first sight. It was a boy taller than Harry, not that that was unusual among the neighbourhood kids, but his shape was so perfectly round that he was as wide as he was tall. He had blond hair and pale green eyes which were small and piglike and were eyeing the breakfast hungrily. His pink skin didn't fit very well with his angel blue feety pyjamas. This boy was Dudley Dursley, Harry's cousin and the child of Mr and Mrs Dursley. According to his parents, Dudley was the finest child in the world. Though again, far from the truth.

Both of the overweight males eyed the breakfast and moved past Harry without a single greeting except a sneer from Vernon. "Good morning, Pet!" The human walrus said brightly as he gave his wife a kiss to which she giggled in an ugly way, probably because of the massive mustache tickling her face. Petunia then began to cooe at Dudley while calling him "Diddykins". The Dursleys then sat down and began to shovel down the large amount of food before the two adults gave little Harry death glares. He got the point and hurried out of the kitchen towards his cupboard.

Before he could though, Dudley quickly waddled forward to push his cousin. He did with quite some force as Harry's right eye almost collided with the kitchen counter but the small child managed to gather himself before coalition. Now, in any ordinary household, such an action would lead to punishment from responsible parents but the Dursleys were not ordinary, even if they always claimed otherwise. Petunia began to cooe about "how strong little Dudders is" while Vernon chuckled with remains of eggs in his mustache, "Little tyke."

Harry took this moment to scramble out of the kitchen and into the safe space of his cupboard. "Happy birthday, Harry…" He whispered to himself brokenly as he sat down. The only thing Harry did to tune out the sound of his relatives eating their breakfast was to keep staring at his pendant which he had brought out of his shirt. A few tears began to fall as his small thin fingers caressed the beautiful crystal. Why was his life this hard? Was there anyone alive that loved him?

Harry was so deep into feeling sad that after an hour of silence he almost didn't hear the approaching stomps. When he finally did notice he quickly pocketed the pendant within his shirt before the door was harshly yanked open. The cupboard kept it's dark lighting though as the large form of Vernon blocked any and all light.

"Your aunt wants you in the kitchen!" He snarled out gruffly before yanking Harry's small form roughly out of the cupboard by his shirt. The small child almost yelped as his uncle's grip was painful as always. Once Harry was out in the hallway, Vernon pushed Harry in the kitchen's direction almost resulting in Harry falling to the hard floor.

"Don't keep my wife waiting, you little freak!" Vernon sneered after Harry as his small form hurried into the kitchen. "Y-yes, uncle Vernon!" Harry called behind him before entering the kitchen were his aunt was waiting for him. As he walked over he received the third harsh slap on his birthday because not getting there fast enough. Harry was then ordered outside where he wound tend to the garden and the child quickly obeyed, not wanting to get hit again.

What followed was 3 hours of absolute hardship. It was summer and the sun was blazing, Harry had to crouch down in the dirt and get rid of all of the weeds. When it was over Harry was sweating, exhausted and his hands were almost completely ruined because of the lack of gloves. Harry moved inside and received another harsh slap because he "could have done it faster".

It was then one of the worst things of the day happened. Dudley had all of his little ruffian friends over and they decided to play a game of Harry Hunting so they began to chase Harry around the neighbourhood. Now, while Dudley had numbers and was able to overwhelm Harry with his sheer size, Harry was actually much faster then the other boys on his feet. But, because he used his freakishness the other day, Harry's ankle was sore from a harsh beating so the other boys managed to catch up.

What happened next was pure torture for little Harry as Dudley and his gang kept kicking and hitting him mercilessly. All Harry could do was to hold his pendant tightly underneath his baggy shirt as the boys assaulted him. After they had gotten to the point where Harry coughed up some blood on the sidewalk, they spat on him and waddled away while laughing.

Tears started to manifest in Harry's green eyes and unknown to him they turned a strong shade of red for a moment. He tried to hold it in, he really did, but he couldn't stop the tears that begun to stream down his beaten face. The beaten child simply held his pendant so tightly that his hand hurt as he was too tired and in too much pain to move. He simply laid down and cried silently to himself.

After about 20 minutes, Harry's pain had subdued and he felt that he could move again. Many of the adults of Privet Drive had passed him during that time but they didn't help him, they never did. The beaten boy pushed himself up weakly and almost fell over again but he managed to steady himself, barely.

Curious, Harry looked up at the town clock near the park where children were blissfully playing. He gasped in fear when he noticed that it was 01:50 pm. He was supposed to be home and do his chores otherwise uncle Vernon would punish him! He then began to walk along the sidewalk towards Privet Drive 4. While other children were outside, laughed and had fun with their families, little Harry walked down the street towards his "home" with a dread of doom for how is uncle would react. Oh, why did his parents leave him?

 **Meanwhile, in Earthland:**

"Achoo!" A light sneeze could be heard from a figure disguised in a dark blue cloak who had been previously gazing over quite a large town from the edge of a cliff. It had a canal running through it and many buildings including two bigger then the others, one of them was the town church. It was beautiful day and many of the towns inhabitants were outside and enjoying themselves.

"Great, now I'm catching a cold too…" A female mutter could be heard from the same figure. A pair of hands in silver gloves came out of the cloak and brought the hood down to reveal a pale beautiful female face, looking like someone in their early twenties. Her outfit was and had been the same for 5 years. A skin tight black, tabard-like garment with a white cross across her large chest. Black, high-heeled, long boots and light brown leggings. It fit her voluptuous body nicely. This woman's name was Ultear Milkovich. Her dark purple hair was flowing beautifully in the wind and her red eyes kept gazing over the town.

As she turned her eyes to the town park, a certain sight caught her eye. By a park bench sat a brunette in her forties. In her lap was a boy who looked to be five years of age, his hair was the same shade as the woman's and he laughed happily as the woman began to hug him. This sight made Ultear feel a painful clench in her heart. Her eyes became glossy as she pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper from a pocket on her cape.

She began to fold it out gently and once it was done, tears had begun to fall from her mesmerizing red eyes as she looked on what the paper depicted. If anyone were to look at the paper and not knowing Ultear they would think that it was drawn just recently, it's condition was just that perfect.

It depicted Ultear lying in a bed with white sheets, her attire was a simple white gown but, overall, she looked the same. The major difference though was that her belly was big and fat, yet the rest of her body was perfectly slim. Being held gently in her arms was a bundle of light purple blankets with the head of a baby boy sticking out. The baby on the painting was obviously sleeping peacefully because of the serene expression on his face, which was understandable considering what he got to use as a pillow. He barely had any hair but what little he had you could clearly see was the same shade of purple as Ultear's.

The Ultear in the painting was smiling a big smile of pure happiness down at the baby with a few small tears running down her beautiful face but they obviously were tears of joy. Down in the corner of the picture there was a blank spot. Well, it would be blank if it weren't for the letters in black ink saying,

 _Yuri Nicho Milkovich, born on the 17th of August, year X785_

"Oh Yuri…" She choked out as tears started to stream down her face. All Ultear could do was hold the painting tightly against her chest as she cried to herself. While she did so, Ultear began too think back on her life to see how she had gotten to this point.

Ultear had been born on the 25th July, year X762. Her mother, Ur Milkovich, had loved her like nothing else in the world. Because she was born with too much magic power, Ultear had been given to a facility where she could be treated to control her magic at the age of four. But, the people there didn't treat her at all, they instead conducted beyond cruel experiments on her and it was pure hell. Ur did eventually return for her but the workers told her that her daughter had been killed and that her body was too ravaged for her to see.

Having accepted the doctor's lies, Ur did not come back for Ultear again. Ultear did eventually escape and went to seek out her mother. Her small heart was broken though when she saw her mother with two boys which were her students. Young Ultear had then thought that her mother had abandoned and replaced her. So once news got to her that Ur had passed away, she didn't really care.

With a feeling of hatred in her young heart, she returned to the facility and let them continue their experiments on her. Once she had gotten very strong, she used her magic to utterly destroy the building as she escaped. She then proceeded to do what Ultear now considered one of her biggest mistakes, she joined one of the leading Dark guilds, Grimoire Heart.

Under the guidance of the guild master Hades, Ultear proceeded to learn the lost art, Arc of Time. She then, like the rest of Grimoire Heart, proceeded to commit countless atrocities in order for the creation of the black wizard Zeref's ultimate world of magic. For example, she destroyed several villages while leaving no survivors, infiltrated the Magic Council to later destroy it, manipulated a young man to waste his life to revive Zeref which lead to his imprisonment. The reason Ultear had done those horrible things with zero remorse was because she thought that in the ultimate magic world, she would be able to perfect Arc of Time and bring every life she took back.

She was eventually set straight when Grimoire Heart went to the Fairy Tail guild's sacred ground, Tenroujima, in search for Zeref in the year of X784. Ultear and the rest of the guild's best, the Seven Kin of Purgatory, then engaged in a guild war with the Fairy Tail wizards who were there for The S-class trials.

Ultear had then encountered and fought one of her deceased mother's students, the ice mage Gray Fullbuster. After suffering a defeat at his hands, she had found out why her mother had left her. It was then Ultear had realized that no perfect world could be built upon a foundation of corpses. She had a change of heart because of this and left Grimoire Heart as well as the island with Meredy, a young girl she had taken in and grown attached to in a sister-kind of relationship.

After that, Ultear and Meredy had met up with Jellal Fernandes, the man Ultear had manipulated, who had escaped from prison. Together they had started the Independent guild, Crime Sorciere. All of the mages knew they could never truly atone for their sins so they'd decided to save as many lives as they could. They had then proceeded to take down many Dark guilds and criminal activities all around the country of Fiore.

It was during the winter season year X784 that something Crime Sorciere considered to be both wonderful and troublesome happened, Ultear had gotten pregnant. Now this was a surprise to the entire guild as Ultear had never actually had intercourse with anybody. It was eventually discovered after about two months of research that many of the women in Ultear's lineage had given birth to children without fathers, like her own mother. Why exactly was still unknown.

The pregnancy had caused quite the dilemma for Ultear. She had known that keeping the baby was out the question once it was born. She had committed far too many sins and needed to atone as much as possible, caring for a child would be too dangerous. But Ultear had already taken countless lives, she refused to take anymore so an abortion was out of the question. It was Jellal who'd suggested that the baby should be left at an orphanage and it was quickly agreed upon. It would've allowed the child to live it's life as well as perhaps gain a family that could be there.

While she knew that it had to be done, Ultear couldn't help but feel bad over leaving her child. She had been so desperate for a mother's love during a big part of her "childhood" and knew how miserable one could be without a parent. Ultear hadn't wanted to actually leave the baby. She had kind of looked forward to being a mother, to care for the life of another with unconditional love and receiving the same in return. Ultear had blamed herself a lot during the pregnancy, if she hadn't made such foolish decisions in her past then perhaps she and her baby could have lived a happy life… together.

The time for the child's birth had grown nearer and nearer as Ultear's stomach grew bigger and bigger. Ultear knew that the baby would be born around August so during that month, Jellal and Meredy had therefore searched for a safe place for her to give birth. Luck was on their side when Yajima, a former member of the magic council, discovered them outside of his restaurant one night.

Being the kind old man that he is, after hearing their explanation, Yajima allowed Crime Sorciere to stay at his home and give birth there. This shocked the three ex-criminals and Ultear especially as she had been the one to infiltrate the Magic council and destroyed it when he was still a member. When asked about it, Yajima had merely smiled and explained that he could feel Ultear's regret and determination to atone so she was going to get as much help from him as he could offer. Besides, the miracle of life was something beautiful that everyone should witness at some point.

So, Ultear gave birth on the warm and peaceful evening of August 17th year X785 shortly after. It had been a pain for the red-eyed woman of course, and the others weren't really kisses and rainbows about caring for a pregnant, cranky Ultear. But none of them could deny that it was worth it once the child had been born.

It had been a boy, a beautiful, beautiful, baby boy. Crime Sorciere plus Yajima could almost immediately notice the child's and Ultear's similarities. He had a small mop of hair like most newborn babies in Ultear's dark purple color. He hadn't opened them immediately of course but when he did, the group of four had been mesmerized by his red eyes.

Yajima and Jellal had handled the birth and Meredy had carried the boy over to Ultear, well, she did after Ultear had scolded her for cooing too much at the child. The first time when Ultear had held the boy in her arms… it had been the greatest feeling of her entire life. Just to hold the small, frail form of the baby, a new life… her very own child, it had just felt so amazing beyond description. She had then named the boy almost the moment he'd entered her warm embrace, Yuri Nicho Milkovich.

Meredy had then on the spot been unofficially named godmother and she had cried tears of joy along with her big sister-figure as the baby had slept peacefully. Jellal and Yajima had both smiled and left the group of three. Unbenounced to Ultear, Yajima had called in Reedus, the best artist in Fiore, to draw a picture of the new mother and son. It was that same picture that Ultear was clutching against her chest at this moment.

With all of this joy, it had been ultimately depressing the next day when the realization hit Ultear that sooner or later she would have to give her son away. She had been depressed and cried during the whole day while Yuri had been cradled in her embrace. She was eventually encouraged and taken out of the depression when Meredy, Jellal and Yajima had reminded her that it was the best for Yuri. Ultear agreed with that but she still had felt immense sadness for it and none of them could blame her.

So after about 3 months, Ultear and Yuri had recovered fully from the birth. It was then Crime Sorciere left Yajima and decided to leave the boy at the local orphanage. Meredy had wanted for Yuri to be with them longer but Jellal and Ultear agreed that the longer they kept him, the more it was going to be painful to leave him. Though Ultear still wasn't happy about it.

It had been a dark and stormy night when they had left Yuri at Tachibana's Orphanage. The whole thing had absolutely broken Ultear's heart and Meredy had been distraught as well. Ultear knew that it had been for the best but it still felt so wrong to just leave him like that, the child she had brought into this world… the child she loved with no limit.

She hadn't leaved him completely by himself though… Ultear had left a very beautiful piece of jewelry that had been passed down in the Milkovich family for generations in his blanket. She had discovered it at the grave her mother had made for her when she thought Ultear to be dead. She knew that she could never be there for Yuri as a real mother should so that was the very least she could do for him.

' _To think it has been almost 5 years…'_ The mother of Yuri thought to herself sadly as she continued to cry from the cliff with Magnolia town beneath her while the thoughts of that night echoed inside her head. Her weeping in her own longing came to and end though, when a familiar voice was heard behind Ultear.

"Ur, what are you doing here?" Ultear instantly recognized the voice and quickly wiped away the remaining tears. She turned around and smiled slightly at the person. Standing about eight feet behind her was a young woman around 19 or 20 years of age. She had pale skin and her light green eyes were looking at Ultear in concern. Her hair was pink and reached down to the middle of her back in quite a wavy ponytail accompanied by a set of black earmuffs worn for… reasons, like seriously it's freakin' summer.

Her outfit fit her curvaceous figure well. It was a short red dress with a golden trim around a deep neckline that exposed a large amount of the woman's ample cleavage along with a yellow belt tied in a ribbon around her waist and a pair of long, black boots were worn on her feet. All of this was worn under the same type of dark blue cape that Ultear wore.

"Meredy…" Ultear greeted her with a nod before turning her gaze towards the town below them once more. "I was just thinking over some things." She told the pinkette in hopes that it would appease her, no such luck I'm afraid. Meredy approached Ultear until she was just a few feet behind the person she saw as a big sister.

"... You were thinking about Yuri again, weren't you?" Meredy asked rather bluntly. She saw how Ultear stiffened only so slightly and frowned sadly. "Ur… I know it's been hard for you. Hell, I miss him a lot to. But… we all know that it was for the best. He wouldn't have been safe with us." She told the red-eyed woman in front of her as she approached her.

They were eventually only about three feet apart from each other, Ultear's back was still turned against Meredy. They stood there for what felt like an eternity, the only sound was the summer breeze rustling the trees and the laughter from Magnolia Park. Ultear eventually let out a sigh before turning around to face Meredy with a small smile.

"How is it that you always know what to say…?" She said with amusement as Meredy smiled. They did that for about 10 seconds before embracing each other warmly, comforting each others worries. They did let go of each other and looked down at the lively Magnolia Park with small smiles.

"D'you think he's down there somewhere?" Meredy asked kindly to which Ultear shrugged with a slightly bigger smile. "I don't know, but I believe that he can't possibly be unhappy on a day like this." Ultear spoke in bliss, completely unaware of how wrong she really was. The two cloaked women stood there in comfortable silence for a bit until Ultear broke it.

"Where is Jellal, by the way? I haven't seen him all day." She asked Meredy. "Oh, he went to investigate some criminal activity near Shirotsume town. He said he'll be back by sunset." The pinkette responded to which Ultear nodded understandably. It was pretty common for Jellal to venture off on his own.

"Well, I suppose we should-" Whatever Ultear was going to say was interrupted when she felt a strong, magical presence in the air. She turned her gaze towards Meredy who shared her concerned expression. Before any of the two female mages knew what happened, cracks and ice blue lightning began to happen in the air in front of them before it grew into a vortex.

"Ur, Wh-What is that?!" Meredy stuttered out and Ultear could only watch with an astonished and slightly fearful expression. The vortex grew bigger and began to suck the two women in. They did attempt to stay put but there was no leverage so they got sucked in easily. What disturbed the two women was the pained cry of a child sounding from within the vortex they were being thrown through. Eventually they had both been swallowed up and the vortex closed in a flash.


End file.
